Nightmare dressed like a daydream
by NeverlandNightmare
Summary: Stiles has a major crush on the new girl in town. The problem ? She's a demoniac creature. **My story starts after the death of Allison but neither Kira or Malia exists.**
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf Fan Fiction: Nightmare dressed like a daydream

I always thought that there was no such thing as « star-crossed lovers » that it was just something made up by TV and the cinema industry just to give more interest to the love stories. With a life like mine, I should probably think everything's possible, after all my best friend is a werewolf and I'm okay with it, but somehow I never believed that love had a true meaning, that two people could be meant for each other against all odds. But that was all until I met Aphrodite.

It was the beginning of junior year, we were still mourning the death of our beloved friend, the love of Scott's life, Allison and everything was a little weird in our group since she was gone. It was as if the course of time stopped and all of our heartbeats slowed down at once, don't need to say that a halo of sadness and grief was floating on top of all of our heads and it was pretty depressing to see. Scott and Lydia were devastated and it seemed like nothing was ever going to make them smile again. So I started hanging out on my own a little, to get rid of all that dark energy.

One day, I was struggling to open my locker as usual and I heard someone laughing next to me. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl, tall, brown hair, perfect blue eyes... I'd never seen her before. When she noticed that I was watching her she smiled at me in the cutest way I've ever seen and then put her hand on my locker. It automatically opened at that very second. She winked at me and left, I was totally confused. The bell rang and I went to class, sat next to Scott and told him what just happened.

"Stiles, she probably just was lucky. Your locker was under pressure after you shook it like an insane person and her touch gave it the last push it needed." Scott said, clearly showing how annoyed he was.

"But Scott, you're a werewolf, so maybe she could be a witch. It's possible! »

Scott sighed.

"Stiles, Scott! Try to stay quiet for once in your lives, please!" Screamed Coach Finstock "I'm trying to introduce a new student".

I turned towards the coach and saw the locker girl next to him, "That's her!" I said to Scott.

"Her name is Aphrodite Carver, she just moved from Massachusetts. Be nice to her.", Continued Finstock, "You can seat behind Stiles, Aphrodite. You'll recognize him easily; it's the weirdest and dumbest guy in this room. No offense Greenburg, he took your throne in the dumbass royalty".

Everyone laughed and Aphrodite sat behind me.

"Hi", she said with a smile "guess you know where to find me the next time you'll have a problem with your locker", she winked and, at that very second, I could swear that her eyelashes sparkled, as if some magical thing was going through her eyes.

**Hope you liked it and will continue to read :) I intend to post at least 2-3 chapters a week**


	2. Chapter 2

After class, I went straight to my house and started looking for everything I could find about witches. The first thing I found was about the witches of Salem and I remembered what Coach Finstock said "She just moved from Massachusetts", Salem is in Massachusetts, right? I dug deep and deeper on the internet for hours and when I finally went to bed, all I could think about was Aphrodite. Her eyes, her perfect body, her smile, her lips... I couldn't get her off my mind and was literally craving her.

When I got to school, I told Scott about what I found out about witches.

"You need to chill, seriously Stiles. She's not a witch! Are you sure that you're not just having a crush on that girl and don't want to admit it to yourself?" Scott asked.

I sighed and left, I would never admit it but maybe Scott was right, maybe my brain made it all about the supernatural to deny the fact that it was my heart that needed her. But how can I be so addicted to a girl I just met? I mean, we haven't even really spoken, I don't know her at all but I have this feeling that I need her in my life.

That afternoon, I had lacrosse practice so I joined Scott on the field.

"So, are you gonna ask her on a date?" Scott asked.

"What are you talking about, I barely know her."

"Well, you'll never do if you don't see her out of school"

I sighed, "Yes, that's probably true."

"McCall and Stilinski! You don't need to talk to throw a ball! » shouted Coach Finstock.

Scott was right; I needed to learn more about her, and what better way to do that than to ask her on a date.

After the Lacrosse practice I called Lydia.

"Hey Lydia, you always know everything that's going on in the school, right? »

"Of course, Stiles. You want the new girl's number? Facebook? Instagram? »

"How do you... Yeah, ok, what do you know about her?"

"Well, she used to live in Massachusetts, she's a brilliant student and she lives with her mother since her father was murdered...

"Wait, murdered?!"

"Yeah, from what I've heard, he's been found dead in his own house, it was a real blood bath."

"Did they found out who did it?"

"No, everyone thought it was her wife but there weren't any evidences."

"Oh my god! That's why they moved? »

"Yes. All the neighbors were saying that she was a murderer and some even thought that she was some kind of evil witch."

"A witch? »

"Oh but don't worry. Since it's the state of the Salem witches, everyone loves to accuse women to be one of them."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, do you want her number? »

"Yes, please. You're the best."

"Of course, I am."

She gave me the number and we hang up. I may be right after all, she could be a witch and an evil one...No, those are just rumors...right?


	3. Chapter 3

I just starred at my phone all night, wondering if I should call her or not. I ended falling asleep and obviously my phone fell on my forehead which was extremely painful. I took it as a warning that said I shouldn't call her right now.

The next day, I ran into Aphrodite in the hallways, so I decided to talk to her once and for all.

"Aloooha", damn why am I so awkward?

"Hi", she smiled, with that cute perfect smile that I loved so much.

"So I guess we haven't been fully introduced. I'm Stiles Stilinski, the sarcastic and awkward guy of Beacon Hills."

She laughed, I guess that was good for me.

"Nice to meet you Stiles, I'm Aphrodite Carver, the new weird girl in town." She took a bow.

"Guess we make quite a match."

"I agree Mr Stilinski."

"So... How would you answer if I asked you out tonight ?"

"I would say I can't wait", she winked and her eyelashes sparkled again.

"I'll pick you up at 9."

"Great, see you tonight."

As she left I thought that my life was finally heading where I wanted it to but Scott quickly appeared and ruined that moment.

"Stiles, we all have to go at your dad's office, something terrible happened." Scott said.

"What happened ?"

"I'll explain later."

We rushed out of school and got in the Jeep.

"Five people were murdered in some kind of ritual last night", Said Parrish.

"What do you mean by ritual ?" I said, confused.

"Well, someone drew some kind of symbol on the ground and placed the corpses in different positions", answered my dad, "here's a picture".

As he showed me the picture, I automatically recognized the symbol.

"Wait, I've seen that thing before. Scott, you remember when I was looking for information about witches the other night ? Well, I saw that in a few websites. It's the symbol of the Devil, any spell using it automatically absorbs all the darkness around, it's very powerful."

"And what does it mean when it involves sacrifices ?" Said Scott, clearly afraid of the answer.

Deaton entered the room, "It means that something really bad is gonna happen."

I didn't know what to think anymore. Was Aphrodite the new witch in town ? Did she kill those five people ? I mean, it's kinda weird that it happened right after I suspected her.

She was so perfect, so beautiful, how could she be evil ?

I went to Lacrosse practice with all those unresolved questions on my mind. Scott saw it and tried to help.

"Come on Stiles, Aphrodite isn't the evil witch, don't worry."

"But dude, her eyelashes sparkles when she winks, she opened my locker with just a little touch! Her father was murdered and her neighbors said that her mother was a witch !", I screamed.

"Stilinski ! No one wants to hear about the movie you saw last night !", shouted Coach Finstock.

"Wait a minute, what if it was her mother ?" Asked Scott.

"I guess that's possible.."

"You have a date with her tonight, right ? Maybe you could talk to her mother when you'll pick her up."

"Of course Scott, that's a great idea ! I'm just gonna go and ask her mom if she's witch ! I don't see any fault in your plan, smart ass !"

"Just see if she acts strange."

"Yeah, I'll call you if she draws a satanic symbol on the floor of her kitchen."

**So, we finally got in the supernatural part of the story, the previous chapters were more about Stiles and his feelings but now we are gonna start to discover the whole evil witch problem. Hope you liked that chapter and will read what's coming, I really enjoy writing it.

On the next chapter, you'll see the date between Stiles and Aphrodite and understand a little more about her past.**


End file.
